Communication devices, such as two-way radios, mobile radios and cell phones, are used in variety of applications. The ability for these devices to communicate over several frequency bands is becoming increasingly prevalent. Present multi-band receiver architectures utilize extensive radio frequency (RF) switching networks in the front end to select an appropriate filtering path for each band. Some architectures support as many as five bands (VHF, UHF1, UHF2, 700 MHz and 800 MHz) which can result in excessive front end loss due to the required switching. Theses losses can degrade receiver sensitivity and/or intermodulation distortion. Parts count, board area and cost also present challenges when designing a receiver front end.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to have an improved receiver front end for multi-band operation.